Freezy Flake Galaxy
The Freezy Flake Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is somewhat like the Shiverburn Galaxy, and Freezeflame Galaxy, but unlike the two, it is colder and more ice than lava. Nearly the entire galaxy is ice except for one planet which is lava. The galaxy takes place in a snowy area somewhat like Alaska or the higher territories of Canada. Snow Statues of Bowser and Goombas are in the galaxy. You can use the Fire Flower, which is a common item in the galaxy, to destroy the snow statues. Common enemies here are Brrr Bits and Burn Bits. Roll Snowballs over lava to create a snowy path. No Prankster Comet is in this galaxy until the Green Power Stars are unlocked. To unlock this galaxy, get 22 Power Stars. Planets Cabin's Planet This planet is a small planet covered in snow. The planet has a wooden cabin where a Star Bunny resides with some logs, flowers and trunks surrounding it, as well as a snow statue of a Goomba behind the cabin. Right here is called the "north pole". The "south pole" has another Goomba statue in the center and a pair of trees on its sides. There is a narrow road of soil runs through the planet's equator. Snow Field Planet This planet is a large field of land covered in snow. It has several snow statues of Goombas around and tree-like snow formations. This planet also has some rock plates over the snow, and a small hill with a staircase that leads to a frozen pond. Behind the pond, is an entrance to a tunnel leading to another planet. On this planet, Mario can find Star Bunnies, Brrr Bits, and a Chance Cube. The entire field is surrounded by a wooden fence almost covered in the snow. Snow Fortress This planet is a small planet made entirely of frozen Bricks. The Snow Fortress is located behind the Snow Field Planet, and many Brrr Bits wander around the fortress. Over the center, is a tower made of snow blocks that can be melted with the use of the Fire Flower found on this planet. Under these blocks is a Warp Pipe leading to the Lava Lake Planet. Lava Lake Planet This planet is a large lake of lava with some islands covered in snow. In the lake's center is a giant island ( the largest of all islands) with a Bowser statue that is surrounded by a ring of smaller islands. The Snowballs on them can roll over the lava to create snow platforms, which can help Mario reach other islands. However, Mario must be quick, as for the platforms melt shortly after they've been formed. Other items found here are a Flying ? Block, more Goomba statues, a Fire Flower, and a Crate with a Star Bunny inside it. Burn Bits and Fireballs can be found here. Snow Storm Planet Hense the name, this planet is a planet with a blizzard (or snow storm, whichever you prefer to call it). It prevents Mario from seeing clearly. A Goomba statue and Star Bunny can be found on this planet. It also has a slope with Lumalee hosting the Luma Shop at the bottom. Mario can either buy a 1up Mushroom or Life Mushroom to use with the battle against Sorbetti. There are several ways to get to the end of this planet. There is also a star-shaped area that can be accessed when Mario falls from the brown platform near the Star Bunny found here. It has three 1up Mushrooms and a Launch Star that takes you back to the platform you fell from. Sorbetti Mario is actually allowed to land on Sorbetti before he battles him. A Sling Star can be found on the bottom. Snowman's Planet This is the planet where Mario battles Sorbetti. When Mario arrives on it, Sorbetti will fall and begins to roll over on this planet. When Sorbetti falls and laughs, the planet will look like a spiked snowman, hense the name. Sorbetti serves as its head. Missions Bowser on Ice To get the Power Star, Mario must transform into Fire Mario on the Cabin's Planet. He must burn the Goomba Statue so he can use the Launch Star inside it. After Fire Mario lands on the Snow Field Planet, he must destroy the snow Bowser statue by hitting it three times with a Fireball. Then Mario must slide down the tunnel to get to the Snow Fortress. Here, he must burn the snow blocks so that he can use the Warp Pipe under them. After using the Warp Pipe, Mario will find himself on the Lava Lake Planet. Here, Mario must get a Fire Flower and roll Snowballs until he is able to reach the giant island with the Bowser Statue. After destroying the statue, Mario is granted a Power Star. Sorbetti's Chilly Reception When Mario visits the galaxy for the second time, he'll notice that Rock Mushrooms took the place of the Fire Flowers. To get this Power Star, Mario must make his way to Sorbetti. To do so, Mario must go to the Snow Field Planet. Here, he must look for five Star Chips and use the Launch Star created when all five Star Chips have been collected. He'll end up on the Snow Storm Planet. Here he must go down the slope to reach the Launch Star which blasts him to Sorbetti. On the boss, is a Sling Star leading Mario to the Snowman's Planet, where the battle takes place. Mario must defeat Sorbetti by Spinning his red nose three times for the Power Star. The Chimp's Skating Challenge Mario first has to head to the Snow Field Planet. Here, he must burn one of the snow trees to find a Warp Pipe. After going through it, Mario will find The Chimp who will challenge Mario to a skating challenge. Mario must defeat the gold and green Gummits and beat the monkey's high score. When done so, The Chimp rewards Mario with a Power Star. Green Star 1 This Green Star is located in the slope behind the Bowser statue on the Snow Field Planet. Mario must slide down to get it. Green Star 2 This Green Star is located above the lava on the Lava Lake Planet. Mario must perform a Long Jump to get it. Green Star 3 This third and final Green Star is located on the Star Planet of the Snow Storm Planet. Mario must fall from the brown platform near the Star Bunny to get it. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2